


With Eyes Wide Open

by heylittleangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot, Writers of Destiel Discord, Writers of Destiel Discord Weekly Words Challenge, a few memories, established Destiel, insomniac!Castiel, married, so much fluff I don't even know, super cute, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Insomnia wasn’t one of Castiel’s favourite parts about humanity, but he loved what he could do in that free time—which, most of the time, involved Dean.





	With Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, I'm back with another Weekly Words. Yeah, yeah, it took me a long time to write another one but this one ended super fluffy. This week's prompt was "Insomnia", something I constantly fight against. [ BBC ](https://babybluecas.tumblr.com/) beta'ed this for me, as lovely as she is, and helped with the header (okay, she listened to me complaining and helped choose between two). Thank you, sweetie!

Castiel still hadn't gotten used to sleeping. Don't get him wrong, he loved it, but there were days that it didn't matter what he did, he just couldn't fall asleep. Dean used to say it was insomnia and it was probably because Castiel spent too many centuries as an angel, which could make it harder for him. But, whatever it was, Castiel found it _ very _annoying. 

There were days he would spend the whole night staring at the ceiling, or at the clock on the nightstand, which he was pretty sure mocked him all night with its slow ticks. It wasn’t possible that it only counted one minute when he was _ decidedly sure _ that at least five minutes had passed.

He would also stare at Dean's bare back whenever he was feeling a little more anxious about not sleeping—it was one of his favourite things to do during an insomnia attack. It would always calm him down to just stare at the galaxy of freckles Dean had on his back, running the tips of his fingers on them while Dean practically purred in his sleep. It would also let him watch how the muscles under Dean’s skin moved whenever he stirred in his sleep, amazing Castiel every time. While staring at Dean’s back, he would usually compare the freckles Dean had at the time to the ones he had when Castiel put his body back together after Hell.

_ Dean had a lot more of them at the time, and Castiel knew most of them appeared when they went to the beach for the first time a few years ago. Dean looked like a child that got their Christmas gifts earlier, eyes sparkling all the time and a big goofy grin, barely getting out of the water during the first two days. Castiel would tell him that he needed sunscreen or he would get a sunburn, but Dean would wave him off and drag him to the water, saying they should enjoy their first real vacation since forever instead of worrying about unimportant things. _

_ Obviously, Dean regretted it on the second night, when he was all red with sunburn, not letting Castiel or anything touch him, sitting in the middle of the bed not to touch the pillows or the headboard. Castiel didn't even need to say 'I told you so' because Dean told him to shut up before he could even open his mouth. Castiel only chuckled and took care of Dean during the next few days, rubbing lotion on him and keeping him hydrated. They spent a couple of days stuck in the room after that, just watching random TV shows, and Castiel had to say it was almost as fun as being on the beach—just being able to spend the entire day with Dean, not needing to worry about any Apocalypse or anything like that, was already enough to make him happy. _

Castiel sighed happily as he turned to stare at Dean’s face, smiling at seeing the little frown on Dean’s eyebrows. He rubbed his thumb softly on them, soothing it away and making Dean smile in his sleep. He let his hand rest softly on Dean’s cheek, thumb running along his jaw. Dean’s hand came to rest on Castiel’s arm, his eyes opening softly to stare sleepily at Castiel’s.

“Sorry, did I wake you, Dean?”

Dean shook his head softly, blinking some of the sleep away. “Nah, I was barely asleep. Insomnia kept you up, huh?”

“Yes, I was going to go downstairs and read a book, but you looked too beautiful sleeping.”

Dean chuckled softly, hand running up and down Castiel’s arm. “Still a creep who likes to watch others sleep, huh?”

Castiel smiled at him, taking Dean’s hand to intertwine their fingers. “I only like to watch _ you _ sleeping, Dean.”

“That’s good, sweetheart.” Dean’s finger rubbed on the silver ring on Castiel, smiling down at their joined hands. He put his other arm under Castiel, pulling him into his arms.

Castiel put his arm around Dean’s waist, letting their joined hands rest between their chests. They put their foreheads together, sharing the same air as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Castiel was almost able to see all the golden lines Dean’s eyes had, with some darker spots, reminding him of the tropical forests he once visited when he was an angel. The golden lines reminded him of how the sunlight would cross at the right angles, illuminating a few parts of the forest in golden flashes, while other parts were a darker green, just like Dean’s eyes.

He gave Dean a small smile before closing the minuscule distance between them and pressing their lips together. Dean was fast in answering the kiss, his arm tightening around Castiel’s waist, and the other letting go of Castiel’s hand to find its place in the dark hair, ruffling it. Castiel put his other arm around Dean’s waist, thumb rubbing along Dean’s lower back. 

They made out for a while, neither trying much more than that, happy just to enjoy each other. Then they rested their foreheads against the other once again, smiling softly at each other. Dean’s hand came up to rest on Castiel’s cheek, his thumb running the outline of Castiel’s lower lip.

“Y’know, I think I know a pretty good way to take your head of the insomnia and it’ll get you pretty tired out after.”

Castiel chuckled softly, shaking his head in a disapproving but fond way. “I love you so much, Dean Winchester.”

Dean shrugged, showing his left hand to him, the silver band shining on the moonlight that came from between the curtains. “I figured that when you slipped this into my finger, but it’s always good to be reminded.” Dean smiled at him, giving him a peck on the lips before adding, “I also love you, Castiel Winchester.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr ](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
